Fifty Shades Of Helplessness
by X-Story-Maker-X
Summary: What if Ana never defended herself, and Jack had his way with Ana that night in the office kitchen?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, had some mixed reviews, and I really appreciate them all so, thank you. I understand where all the negatives are coming from, so no hard feelings :)  
Just want to quickly reply to a guest review.

only a teenager (ella) - haha thank you but I highly doubt it. I am only 14. Young, I know, but my english teachers at school have always given my english work good reviews so I decided to go for it :)

I have tried to reply to as many reviews privately as I can, so I'm sorry if I don't get round to you :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own the first paragraph. I copied it from the book to help set the scene.**

**Thank you Megan for being my "Beta" :) Much love. xx**

* * *

_Holy fuck._ The man is completely dilusional. My fear rises to DEFCON 1, threatening to overwhelm me. "No Jack. I have never led you on."

"You have, you prick-teasing bitch. I can read the signs." Reaching up, he gently strokes my face with the back of his knuckles down to my chin. His index finger strokes my throat, and my heart leaps into my mouth as I fight my gag reflex. He reaches the dip at the base of my neck, where the top button of my black shirt is open, and presses his hand against my chest.

"You want me. Admit it, Ana."

I whimper as he whispers my name seductively. He smiles a told-you-so smile and leans in, the bitter stench of alcohol on his breath filling my nostrils some more. I want to throw up all over him. His lips press hard against mine, opening them and slipping his tongue in. At that moment, my legs feel like jelly, my mind goes blank. I forget every self-defense method Ray had taught me when I was younger.

When he pulls away I regain some composure, feeling guilty and disappointed with myself. Why didn't I fight back?

"See? You want me," he says, eyeing me up and down. Smiling, he winks at me. "You can have more when I return from New York." He turns and makes for the door. Opening the door, he stops and turns towards me. "Ana, I think it's best you don't tell anybody about this. Especially that _boyfriend_ of yours," he spits at me, "or else he'll be the one to pay for your mistakes." With that said, he turns around and leaves me to gather my thoughts.

Immidiately I am crushed with disappointed feelings. How could I do this to Christian? I love Christian, I don't want anybody else. Do I? Of course not! I was just paralysed with shock. _What is wrong with you?!_ my subconcious sneers. _This is cheating! Why didn't you fight?! Or is this what you want?_ I shake the thought away. I just want to get home and see the man I love.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so there have been many comments about my age and how this is all to explicit for me, and well to be honest, I don't care :) I'm not going to stop because people think I'm too young. There are actually people who have read past my age and commented on my story, because the story is the only thing that matters here. And someone even went as far as to judge my parents' parenting skills and I am not okay with that. For 1 my dad didn't even know I was reading them and 2, my mum doesn't mind. I mean, it's not like I'm out doing all this stuff, it's just a book. There are people my age, even younger doing this stuff. I'm just going to be honest with you all here, if you don't like my age or my story then please don't read it. Okay?! Okay, rage over :)

On a lighter note, I have read all reviews, and have decided to take my story in a different direction to what I had originally planned. I have used both the positive and negative reviews to help me go to where I hope people will want to read more. But please be patient, it's going to take some time to get there, and this is my first story. Many thanks :)

**Thank you Megan for being my "Beta" :) Much love. xx**

* * *

No, this isn't what I want. I don't want that disgusting creep, _Jack Hyde_. Why would I when Christian gives me everything I need and more? I'm not talking about the money and the spectacular gadgets, I don't need all that. Christian gives me love and that sense of safety.

I smooth myself down and rush to my desk to gather my things, making sure I don't bump into Jack on the way.

As expected, I exit the building to find a black Audi waiting for me, Taylor already making his way to open my door. I jump in and my heart stops at the sight I receive. My beloved Christian smiling his gorgeous heart-stopping smile, his body relaxed into his seat. It should be impossible to look that good. But me, I'm still feeling confused and guilty from what had taken place in the kitchen, and by the look of concern that wipes the smile off Christian's face, I look it too.

"Ana, baby?" He takes my hand, pulling me closer. "You don't look too good. Is everything alright?"

_My boss just kissed me and I didn't do anything to stop him. Of course it's not alright!_ "Yeah I'm fine. Today's just been... overwhelming. I think some rest would do me good." I smile what I hope is a reassuring smile.

"Okay," he gives me a small smile, his concern still evident.

I sink back into my seat as Taylor slips into the drivers seat and begins to drive. I spend the whole journey silently staring out of the window, lost in my thoughts.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

_Cloying sweet cologne, bitter alcohol, flourescent light... a face? Who's face? Jack's face? Yes, it's Jack. No, he's kissing me. Stop it! STOP IT! Where's Christian? I want Christian!_

"CHRISTIAN!" I wake with a start, my face wet with sweat, my heart beating fast. I take a moment to take in my surroundings as I calm my breathing. I'm in the television room.

"Ana?" Christian bursts through the door, his grey eyes filled with worry. "Ana what's wrong?" He comes and kneels beside me, stroking my hair.

"Just a bad dream" I whisper. A very bad one.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'd rather just forget about it."

"Okay," he soothes. "I was just coming to get you. Gail's serving up dinner." He gets up off his knees and helps me to my feet.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I pull him into my arms, never wanting to let him go.

His arms tighten around my waist and he nuzzles my hair, inhaling deeply. This is where I belong. "I love you too, baby. Come, you need to eat, you're looking pale and thin." Typical Fifty. He unwarps his arms from my waists and leads me out to the kitchen by my hand.

Just as we reach the kitchen counter, Gail serves up our dinner. Much to Christian's satisfaction, I clear my plate before he had cleared half of his. My belly gives a little grumble, announcing that I'm still hungry, so he shares some of his with me. I take it without objection.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. You look exhausted," Christian rises from his stool while Gail takes away our dishes.

"I'm not that exhausted," I look up at him through my eyelashes, my bottom lip between my clenched teeth.

He raises his hand to my chin, pulling my lip free. "Nice try, Miss Steele, but not tonight. You need too sleep."

"Fine," I rise from my stool, admitting defeat. Suddenly I'm hit by how tired I am. Jack sure did keep me busy at work today, having me run round after his every need.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

When the alarm clock wakes me for work, I can't help but smile. It's not often I wake in a good mood. I'm not normally a morning person - it comes from my mother. Sensing I'm awake, Christian nuzzles my neck. Judging by the hard object jabbing into my side, he woke up happy too.

After a little morning session in the bedroom, we shower, dress for work, then move to the kitchen where Gail has prepared our breakfast. Once again I clear my plate faster than usual, Christian watches with amusement.

When we've both finished our breakfast, I quickly excuse myself to brush my teeth while the others gather in the foyer, ready to leave.

"Ready to go babe?" Christian calls into the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm ready," I answer. I rinse the toothpaste from my mouth and join Christian on his way to the others in the foyer.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

I enter the office building with a spring in my step and a smile on my face. I'm in a chatty mood, so I head straight over to the reception desk to chat to Claire.

"Good morning Claire," I flash her an all-teeth smile.

"Ah, good morning Ana. You seem very happy today. What's the occasion?" She smiles back at me.

"No occasion, I just woke up happy today."

"Oh yeah? That wouldn't have anything to do with that gorgeous hunk of a boyfriend you got yourself, would it?" She winks.

"Hmmm... maybe." I giggle and wink back. "So, what's been happen-"

I'm inturrupted by the ringing of the phone. Claire answers it immediately. "Mr Hyde? Of course Sir." She hangs up the phone and turns to me, "I'm sorry Ana, can we catch up a little later? Jack wants to see you in his office immediately."

_Oh no._ "Jack? But he's attending a meeting in New York today."

"Nope, he's in his office right now. I wouldn't keep him waiting Ana, he sounds pretty angry."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is a really long chapter. Won't be uploading until tomorrow.  
Hope you enjoy :)

**Thank you Megan for being my "Beta" :) Much love. xx**

* * *

_Oh no. This isn't good. This is not good._ What's he doing here?! Is it too late to make a run for it? _Oh for Christ sake Ana!_ My subconcious spits._ He's just one man. Last night was a mistake, he was under the influence of alcohol. Even if he does try to make another move on you, you can take him down. Just remember all those self-defense methods Ray taught you._

When I reach my desk I place my purse in the usual draw and start up my computer. It'll be loaded by the time I'm done with Jack. Shakily, I make my way over to Jack's office and knock on the door. Why am I shaking so much?

"Come in," Jack's voice comes louder then needed, startling me.

I enter the office cautiously. One bad move and my career is over, and I doubt it'll not take much to rattle his cage. I go for confident, but my voice gets caught in my throat. I cough and try again, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Anastasia, you're late. Here's 3 manuscripts. You know what to do. I need them done ASAP so hurry up."

I collect the manuscripts and hover in the doorway. Aside from his bad temper, he seems normal. Doesn't he remember what happened last night?

He notices me hovering. "Is there something else, Anastasia?"

"No, Sir."

"Good, get out of my office and get to work. I need them finished before lunch, at the latest. Don't let me down Ana, or else your job is finished."

_Finished?_ "Yes, Sir. I won't let you down."

I leave and close the door behind me, I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is. When I return to my desk my computer is all loaded and ready to go. I set to work immediately, I really need this job. Just I finish reviewing the first manuscript, my there's a ping from my e-mail.

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** A very good morning  
**Date:** June 16 2011 08:45  
**To:** Anastasia Steele

Dearest Miss Steele,

I'd like to thank you for this mornings' wake up call.

You left in an extremely happy mood today. Is there any reason as to why?

How's your day at work going? Hope I'm not interrupting.

x

_Christian Grey_  
_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** It was a pleasure  
**Date:** June 16 2011 08:48  
**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey

No reason, I just woke in a happy mood today.

Not good, Jack is in another one of his bad moods. He's given me a lot of work to complete, in such a little time. Is it too late to come home? :(

A x

_Anastasia Steele_  
_Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Dillydallying Employees  
**Date:** June 16 2011 08:51  
**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

You'd best get to work then. Wouldn't want to upset him further. But if he gives you any trouble, just let me know and I'll handle it. Got that?

If you're going to talk about your boss in a negative manner, please use your BlackBerry.

x

_Christian Grey_  
_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._  
_

I roll my eyes. _Typical Fifty_. Always so protective. Maybe I should tell him about last night? No, I don't want to upset him. Things have been going so well up til now. I'll leave it.

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** Overprotective CEO  
**Date:** June 16 2011 08:54  
**To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Grey

That won't be neccessary, as long as I do my job and keep out of his way I'll be fine.

I can't e-mail anymore, I really must get to work. My job depends on it.

A x

_Anastasia Steele_  
_Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_  
_

I close my e-mail and start working on the 2nd manuscript.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

"Anastasia, I'm impressed. I had no idea you could work so fast. Maybe if you want to keep your job you could work like this every day." Jack spits at me. How can he speak to me like that? I don't think he does anything apart from order other people around. He doesn't even get his own lunch. "You can go to lunch now. Get me my usual on your way back, will you? I expect you back on time today Anastasia."

I exit his office without hesitation. Boy, his attitude is really starting to get on my nerves. On my way out of the building, I stop off to chat with Claire.

"Hey Claire," I smile. "I'm off for my lunch now. Is there anything I can get for you at the deli?"

"Oh Ana, hey." She smiles back. "Oh no thanks, I've brought lunch in from home. Thanks anyway. Oh, how'd it go with Jack?"

"It was okay I suppose. He's in another on of his bad mood. His attitude is starting to annoy me. He'd given me an impossible task to complete on a short time limit. I don't know how I done it, but I dont it without a second to spare. Now he expects me to pick up his lunch? Doesn't that man do anything for himself?" I stop to take a breath. Why am I getting so worked up about this? He's my boss, he's supposed to give me orders for me to fulfill.

"Woah, Ana, calm down. You were so happy this morning, what's happened? Has he said something to you?" Concern crosses Claire's face and she inspects mine.

"No, I guess I'm just tired from all this work Jack is making me do," I sigh. "I best be going. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting." My voice fills with sarcasm.

Claire giggles. "Okay Ana, I'll see you later."

"Later," I call as I turn for the door.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

I look up at the clock, five thirty. Thank god, I can finally go home! I get gather my things and begin to shut down the computer, Jack appears from out of his office.

"Ana, I need you to work late tonight. I found a couple more manuscripts that need to be reviewed before tomorrow. It shouldn't take you more than an hour." He drops 4 manuscripts onto my desk. "I want you to read up to Chapter 3 on all of them this time."

_You have got to be kidding me._"Yes, Sir." I open my e-mail to tell Christian that I'll be home late. He is not going to be happy.

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** Demanding Boss  
**Date:** June 16 2011 17:34  
**To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey

I wanted to inform you that I will be working late tonight. It shouldn't take longer than an hour.

A x

_Anastasia Steele_  
_Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_  
_

Just like the controlling Fifty I know, I receive an immediate response.

**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** Demanding Boss  
**Date:** June 16 2011 17:36  
**To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele

This is the second night in a row you have worked late. Is everything okay?

Will there be anybody in the building with you and that creep?

_Christian Grey_  
_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

**From:** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject:** Demanding Men  
**Date:** June 16 2011 17:38  
**To:** Christian Grey

Mr. Grey

Everything is fine, we've just been sent more manuscripts than usual.

Security will be patrolling the building.

Please don't worry about me, I can handle myself, should anything happen.

A x

_Anastasia Steele_  
_Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP_  
_

Now I'm alone in the building with Jack. I have a bad feeling about this...

"Ana, can I see you in my office please?" Jack's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Of course." I walk into his office, an uneasy feeling sitting in my gut.

"Close the door please." I do as he says. "Ana, you're looking gorgeous today," He smiles at me. Somethings not right.

"Umm, thanks?"

"Come, take a seat. We need to talk." He's sat at his desk, looking like a professional buisness man. I know this talk won't be about buisness. "About last night..." He hesitates, thinking of what to say. "Last night was a mistake. I was drunk, and I am deeply sorry."

"Of course, Sir. I didn't think of it as anything but a mistake."

"Yes, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to kiss you." He looks me straight into the eye, sending a cold chill down my spine. "I'd meant to do a lot more." He smirks.

_What?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, some comments about the characters being off, and I've tried my best to put them back in this chapter. I hope I've done better :)

**Thank you Megan for being my "Beta" :) Much love. xx**

* * *

I'm frozen in my seat. "Wh..." I choke. "What do you mean?"

He laughs. "I mean, Ana, I wanted to go further then a kiss. I wanted to feel your naked body against mine. I wanted to hear you call my name as I make you fall over the edge."

"Stop it Jack! This is disgusting, I don't want to hear this!"

"Yes you do. You loved it last night, and you want more."

"No Jack! No I don't."

"You cock-teasing bitch! You can't back down now! If you don't want me then why didn't you stop me last night? Huh? And why arn't you running out that door right now, trying to get away from me? You want me, so stop pretending you don't," He yells, rising from his seat and leaning over the desk.

"No Jack! I don't want you. " I spit at him as I rise from my seat. "I'm going home." Just as I turn for the door his hand locks around my wrist and pulls hard, sending me staggering backwards into his chest. He places his other hand around my neck, not to strangle me but to keep me in place.

"Ah ah ah," He scolds into my ear. "It's too late to run now." He kisses my cheek and pushes me onto his desk, sending papers flying onto the floor.

As I land on the desk, my head hit the edge and my vision begins to blur. I try to blink it away, but when I open my eyes I find Jack leaning over me.

"That's a pretty shirt you got on here. I'm sure what's underneath it is even prettier." His hand moves down my shirt, unbuttoning it as he goes.

"Get off me!" I scream as I raise my knee, coming in contact with his groin.

"Ahh! You bitch!" He exclaims. I try to push past him and run but he pins me against the desk by my arms. "Stay still!" He orders as he slaps my across the face. He then takes hold of both my wrists with one hand, continuing to unbutton my shirt with the other, this time standing with his legs closed.

"Please let me go! Just stop now, I'll leave and forget it ever happened!"

He just laughs as he pulls my shirt apart. Then he raises his hand to the left cup of my bra and pulls it down, setting my breast free. Before I can protest, his mouth goes down to my nipple and clamps his teeth around it. I scream out in pain. "Stop! Stop it! You're hurting me!" He releases my nipple from his teeth, moves up above my nipple and bites down hard. I scream out in pain again.

"Be quiet!" He slaps me across the face again. "Stupid bitch." He moves to bite my breast again, but is interrupted by the ringing of his office phone. He groans and answers it, still holding my wrists so I can't run. "What?!... What, now?... Fuck sake! Fine, give me 10 minutes." He hangs up the phone. "Get yourself dressed, I have some buisness to take care of. And don't go telling anybody about this, or else it won't just be your boyfriend that'll pay, but also your beloved Kate." Kate? "She's a pretty little thing isn't she? I'd hate to see her get hurt, just because you couldn't keep your pretty little mouth shut." He releases my wrists from his grip and moves backwards to allow me to stand.

"Stay away from them!"

"I will, as long as you stay quiet."

"Okay. But I swear to God if you touch them...!"

"You'll what?" He scoffs. "There's nothing you can do Anastasia."

I stand in silence. He's right, there is nothing I can do. I dont have anything on him.

"Exactly. Now, get out of my office, I have things to be doing." He walks around the desk and sits in his seat.

I practically run out his office while I pull up my bra. I stop to button up my shirt, inspecting the bite mark above my nipple. That's definately going to bruise. What am I going to say to Christian? I need to get out of here now, but I can't go to back to Escala. I told Christian I was working late. I'll have to go to mine and Kate's apartment. I grab my things together and exits the building as fast as I can.

_Crap_. I don't have a car to take me to the apartment, and I'll have to return here before Christian arrives. If he sees me waiting on the steps he'll know somethings up. I'll just tell Christian I'm ready now, he'll be here in no time. I'll deal with the bite marks later, I just want to be near my Fifty.

I pull out my BlackBerry and send Christian a text.

***Finished work early. Can you come get me now?***

Barely a minute has passed when I receive Christian's reply.

***On way. Everything okay?***

I decide not to answer that text. Suddenly, I'm hit with the overwhelming need to cry, and before I can stop it, tears fall from my eyes. _Stop it, Steele_ my subconscious snaps. _Christian will be here soon. If he sees you crying he'll definately know something is up! Be strong, for Christian and Kate's sake._

It's not long before a familiar black Audi pulls up beside me. Taylor jumps out of the driver's seat and hurries to open my door. "Miss Steele," He greets, wearing his usual hard-faced expression.

"Taylor," I smile weakly. I get into the car and am greeted by the usual impassive stare I've grown used to.

"Somethings wrong and I demand to know what." He sits with his arms crossed, his body facing mine.

"Oh hey Christian, it's nice to see you too." I mutter, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I don't want any of your smart mouth right now Anastasia. What is going on with you?" He snaps. This is going to be a long journey home.

I sign. "Christian, everything is okay. Please, trust me."

"Anastasia, I know you better than you think. You havn't been yourself since yesterday. Did Jack do something to you? If that bastard has upset you I swear to God I'll fucking kill him!"

"Jack hasn't done anything Christian, just back off."

"Back off?" He stares at me, shocked.

"Yes, back off! This is none of your buisness!" I raise my voice.

"So there is something going on!"

"Christian, why can't you just trust me?"

"Why must you defy me Ana?"

"I can handle it!" My voice close to a scream.

He groans. "Ana, please talk to me. If you don't tell me what's going on then I can't help you."

"You want to help me?"

"Of course."

I sigh. "I need you to trust me on this. I can't tell you what's going on."

"Why not?" He clenches his jaw, hands start to twitch in his lap. _Oh no._

"If I tell then some people will get hurt and I'd never forgive myself."

"What people."

I rub my index finger along the bridge of my nose in agitation and sigh.

"And stop sighing Ana! Just tell me what is going on."

"Taylor, can you drop me off at my apartment please?"

"As you wish, Miss Steele." Taylor looks nervously into the rearview mirror to gauge Christian's reaction.

"Taylor, take us to Escala." Christian orders. "You are coming home with me and we are sorting this out."

"Christian I'm tired. I've had a long, hard day at work and I just want to rest. Can we please stop talking about this?" I sag my shoulders and rest my head against the window.

"For now. You will rest at my apartment. But I will get it out of you eventually, even if I have to spank it out of you."

I can't help but smile at the thought.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

After dinner I decided to relax by watching some tv, leaving Christian to work in his office. At least he's stopped questioning me. I check the time, 23:03. I think it's time to get some sleep.

As I walk towards the bedroom, Christian emerges from his office.

"You should be in bed by now Anastasia." His expression remains impassive.

"I was just going. Will you be joining me?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Yes, I've worked enough for today." He takes my hand in his and leads me towards the bedroom.

I undress myself and throw on one of Christian's shirts, then slide in under the duvet beside him. I snuggle into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Still not going to wear your night gowns?"

"I've told you before, I like wearing your shirts."

"You look hot in them," He smirks. "You look even hotter naked." He flips me onto my back, kissing me hard. Then he unbuttons the shirt I'm wearing, his lips trailing kisses behind his hands. He pulls the shirt open and raises his head to suckle on my left nipple.

He freezes into place as he stares. What is he staring at? I look down. _Crap,_ the bite mark has bruised.

"What the fuck is that!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. Had a bit of writer's block, and well to be honest I was just too lazy to write. :)

I won't be able to update until Sunday. I'm going away for the weekend and there isn't any internet there. Sorry :/ But I'll update twice on Sunday to make up for it :)

**I'd like to say a special thank you to jjcullen. After a little talk she had boosted my confidence and given me faith in myself to carry on, regardless of the negative comments. So thank you. :) xx**

**Thank you Megan for being my "Beta" :) Much love. xx**

* * *

I squirm as his eyes bore into mine.

"Answer me!" He shouts.

Tears prickle into my eyes. "A bruise," I whisper.

"It looks like a fucking bite mark to me!" His voice fills with anger, his grey gaze more intense. "Who bit you Anastasia?"

"Nobody." The tears escape my eyes and roll down the sides of my face.

"Don't fucking lie to me! Who was it! Was it that fucking Jack bastard?" His eyes search my face for clues, but I don't give anything away.

"No," My pathetic voice squeaks.

"Then who?!" He demands. I need to come up with something, and quick.

"Just some guy in a different department. He came onto me in the office kitchen."

"Give me his fucking name." He breathes. When I don't answer him he yells, "Now, Ana!"

"I don't know his name."

"What does he look like?"

"I... I can't remember."

"You can't remember the face of a guy who bites your breast? What a load of bullshit!" He sits up, running both hands through his hair and closing his eyes. "What department does he work in?"

"I don't know." I sit up and wipe away my tears, but they're just replaced with fresh ones.

We sit in silent for what seems like hours. "Did you want him to do it?" His eyes open and look deep into mine. They're filled with... pain? Fear? "Are you in a relationship with him?"

"What?" I stare at him in disbelief. "How can you say that? Christian, I love you, and only you. There's nobody else and there never will be."

"Then why won't you tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?" Suddenly his expression changes to anger. "Is he blackmailing you?"

"Christian, please. I don't want to talk about it."

His jaw clenched, he growls, "That bastard is blackmailing you! What else has he done to you?" He examines my body, his eyes flickering up and down frantically. When he doesn't find any more marks he relaxes a little. Suddenly he tenses and his eyes move upto mine. "He didnt..." He breaths.

My eyes widen in horror. "Oh God, no! He's just kissed me and biten me. That's it, I swear!"

He lets out a sigh of relief, his eyes softening. He reaches out and takes my hands in his. "Ana, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was scared. I knew you'd get angry."

"Of course I'm going to get angry, somebody has touched what's mine. Without her permission, might I add." He strokes my hair. "Please, baby, tell me who he is. I can make sure he doesn't hurt you again," His voice is so soft.

"He said that if I told anybody he'd hurt you and Kate. I can't let either of you get hurt. I'd never forgive myself." I cry.

He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me tightly. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. And Kate is still on holiday; we'll catch the guy before he can get to her. Please, just tell me his name."

"Christian, please, you don't know what he's capable of. You could get hurt."

"What will it take for you to tell me? Are you going to wait til it's too late? Am I going to find out when his face is on the news after he does serious damage?"

I remain silent.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be in my office." Standing, he lays me down and covers me with the duvet. "I love you Ana. I don't like seeing you hurt or crying." He kisses me softly.

"I love you too."

He strokes my hair and smiles. "Go to sleep." Then he turns and leaves the bedroom, closing the door over slightly.

I narrow my eyes. He's up to something. I get out of bed and quietly sneak out into the big room. There's a strip of light shining through the slightly open door to Christian's office. I tip-toe over. It's not like me to eavesdrop, but I know he's planning something.

"I want it done by tomorrow morning, Taylor." He orders.

"Yes, Sir." Taylor replies.

I hear footsteps getting closer to the door, so I turn and run back to the bedroom and jump into bed. What does he want done? I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow, when it's too late to change it. But for now, I just need to sleep.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

I wake to the sound of the alarm. Thank God it's Friday! I just need to get through today without getting in Jack's way. And I won't be doing any over-time.

I roll over and get out of bed, but then Christian grabs my hand and pulls me back down. "Miss Steele, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for work Mr. Grey. Those of us that arn't super successful CEO's have to work for what we want," I smirk.

"Hey, I have to work for what I want too," He gives me a fake pained looked.

I laugh. "Oh yeah? Give me one example."

"Well, Miss Steele, I have to work to get that bastard's name out of you."

I frown. "Christian, please. Not now, I'm going to be late for work."

"You arn't going to work," He frowns.

"Why not?" I sigh.

"I will not have you go to work when there's a guy there trying to get his dirty hands on you."

"Christian, you're being immature."

"Immature?!" His voice and eyes fill with anger. "A guy is blackmailing you for sex. He is putting his hands on, and hurting what is mine. I will not allow that. You are to stay home with me where I can keep an eye on you."

"I'll take Sawyer if it makes you feel better."

"How is Sawyer going to protect you from outside of the building?"

"If I need help I'll call him."

"Or you could call me."

"But Sawyer is just outside the building, he could get to me quicker."

He's quiet for a moment, thinking the idea through. "Fine, you can go to work. But if he even comes into the same room as you, you call Sawyer and he'll bring you home. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." I bite my lip. He makes me feel like such a kid sometimes.

He inhales sharply. "That lip..."

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

"Ana!" Claire's eye light up as I walk through the entrance.

"Hey, Claire. You seem happy today. Is there a special occasion?" I wink as I recite her words.

"Actually Ana, yeah. It's my birthday tomorrow, and I'd like to invite you out with me and a couple of friends. I hope you're not busy?" She looks at me hopefully.

"I'll have to check but I don't think there's anything important happening," I smile. I would just love a girls' night out.

"Great!" She squeals. "Here's my cell number. Text me."

"Thanks Claire. Happy Birthday for tomorrow."

"Thanks Ana. Have a good day."

"You too," I call over my shoulder.

"Oh, Ana! Come back," Claire calls.

"What's up?" I ask, confused.

"I should probably warn you about what's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's CCTV cameras being installed all over the building. They've even put them in the bathrooms. Can you believe it?" Claire asks, a disgusted look crossing her face.

"What? Are they even allowed to do that?"

"I think so, as long as they can't see into the cubicles. It's still weird though."

"Yeah it is. Do you know who had them installed?" _As if I don't already know._

"Someone high up in management, that's all I know."

"Right, I best be getting back to work. Thanks for the warning." I smile.

_Christian!_

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm going to get a bunch of comments about the whole camera-in-the-bathroom situation. I did some research, and you are allowed CCTV cameras in a toilet for security reasons, as long as the camera cannot see inside of the cubicles or urinals.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, so to clear some things up, Ana wanted to go to work because if she stayed in with Christian then she would have to put up with his constant questioning. Also, she knows Jack wouldn't be able to do anything to her until the building is empty, because then nobody can walk in on them. Ana is a strong woman, and yes, if I were her I wouldn't feel like smiling and joking around, but she doesn't want Christian to think she's weak. So she puts on a brave face.

Also, Christian knew that Ana isn't the kind of person to just give up at the first hurdle, and she would keep pushing him to let her go to work. And as you can guess, it was Christian who had CCTV installed all over the building, so if anything were to happen to Ana, security would be watching the cameras, and would be able to notify Sawyer who would then go up and save her.

Different people react differently to different things. I know a couple of people who have been through sexual assaults, some people stop functioning and put their lives to a stop, but others have moved on and didn't dwell on the past. Sometimes, people don't have the option to sit and feel sorry for themselves. I know people arn't going to like what I have just said, but it's true.

I feel that people are taking the story a little too seriously. It's fiction, therefore it isn't real. Of course, if it were real I would have Ana tell Christian everything. Infact I would have had Ana tell Christian about the first assault in the kitchen straight away. But Ana is the kind of person to put everybody else before her. Take the big scene near the end of Darker for example, Ana was willing to hurt her husband, and put herself and her baby at risk just to save Mia's life. Yeah, it probably wasn't the best idea, but it's just the way Ana is.

Right, sorry about that, I just needed to get that off my chest because it has been bugging me. Anyways, back to the story. :)

As promised, I'll update again a little later tonight. Meanwhile, enjoy :)

* * *

Walking through the building to my desk, I can't help but feel a sense of relief wash over me. Yes, I'm annoyed that Christian has done all this, but I'm also thankful. Now Jack can't try anything because somebody'll be watching. I guess being with a man who's Fifty Shades fucked-up can come with some advantages.

I sit at my desk and start up my computer, smiling widely. But then, in a split second, my whole mood changes. Jack storms out of his office and up to my desk, slamming 5 manuscripts down infront of me. He moves around behind me and leans down so his mouth is near my ear.

"You told him didn't you?" He whipsers, his voice hinted with annoyance and anger. It sends chills down my spine.

"No Jack. I havn't told anybody anything." I stare at the computer and try to keep a straight face, fully aware of the security camera pointing straight at me.

"Then why would somebody high up in management have CCTV installed all of a sudden?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play stupid with me Anastasia. I know it was your little boyfriend who had them installed."

"If it was, I don't know anything about it. He doesn't discuss his work with me. I had no idea this was all happening."

"Yeah right," He scoffs into my ear. "He knows something."

"Well when you leave a fucking bite mark on my body, of course he's going to know somethings up!" I snap. _Shit._ I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

He inhales deeply. "You told. You know what that means don't you, you little bitch."

"I wouldn't go near Christian if I were you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that then."

"Christian is going to kill you, you dirty pig."

He laughs in my ear. "I'm sure he will." He stands and returns back to his office.

That's it, I've had enough. I will not let that bastard ruin my life. I fish my BlackBerry from my purse and call Christian.

"Christian Grey's phone, Andrea speaking." A female voice answers.

"Umm, hi. This is Ana, could I speak to Christian please? It's urgent."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Mr. Grey is in a meeting and has asked not to be disturbed. Could I take a message?"

_It's now or never._ "Yeah, could you just tell him who I am, and also tell him 'It's Jack'. He'll know what I mean. Do you know roughly how long the meeting is going to take?" It feels good to be able to tell Christian, without actually telling Christian.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I have no idea. But I'll be sure he gets your message straight away."

"Thank you. Bye." I hang up. Oh God. How long until he gets my message? I wonder what he'll do. He is going to punish me so hard for lying to him. I guess I'll just have to deal with that later. Right now I just have to get through today.

I turn slightly to the right and look through the windows of Jack's office. He's on the phone and staring right at me, a satisfied look upon his face. I stare back at him, not able to look away. When he's finished his phone call, he hangs up and stands, smoothing himself down. He exits his office and heads straight towards me. I hope he can't lip read, because if he can I'm screwed.

"Anastasia, I want you to take the day off. You're looking pale and tired. You need to rest. I'll have somebody cover for you." He smiles at me. _Woah, what happened to his angry, threatening mood?_

"Are you sure? I feel fine." I try to act innocent and determined to work, but actually I'd rather take the day off.

"You don't look it. Just take today off, rest over the weekend and return on Monday."

"Okay." I grab all my things and leave without hesitation.

As I exit the building and walk down the steps, Sawyer emerges from the café across the street and rushes towards me.

"Is everything okay Miss Steele?" He asks, his voice full of worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Jack has given me the day off," I smile. "I'd like to go back to Escala if that's okay?"

"Of course Ma'am. I'll have to inform Mr. Grey."

"I've tried getting in contact with him. He's in a meeting and has asked not to be disturbed. I left him a message, so no doubt he'll call me back when he's finished."

"Okay, but I'll still have to inform Taylor." He pulls out his phone and calls Taylor.

When he finishes the phone call, we walk to the car park to my car. Sawyer opens my door for me, and closes it when I'm inside. Suddenly, my door opens again and a gun is pointing right at my face.

"Anastasia Steele, you're coming with us," An unfamiliar deep voice says.

"She's going nowhere," Sawyer tells them. He pulls out his gun, but he's too slow.

I look behind the masked figure holding a gun at me. There's 2 other figures, both masked and holding a gun each, aiming at Sawyer. One of the figures shoot their gun and the bullet hits Sawyer's shoulder, causing him to drop his gun.

"Sawyer!" I scream.

"Get out of the vehicle and give me your purse." The strange deep voice commands.

I do as he says. When I hand him my purse he hands it to one of the figures behind him. The figure rummages through it until he finds my BlackBerry. He takes off the back and removes the battery, then drops it all back into my purse. Then he turns and heads for a van waiting behind my car. He slips into the drivers' seat and starts the engine.

The masked figure before me grabs my arm and leads me to the van, pushing me in through the open side door and climbing in after me.

"Let her go!" Sawyer shouts, slowly getting to his feet and reaching for his gun.

The third masked figure shoots Sawyer in the chest. Sawyer then falls backwards onto the floor.

"No!" I hear myself scream as the side door closed. Sawyer!

The third masked figure jumps into the front passenger seat, and the van begins to drive.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Well, that meeting went better than I expected I think as I return to my office. I'm sat at my desk staring at the L-shaped couch in the middle of the room, replaying the scene over the first time I had met Ana over and over in my head. I seem to be doing this a lot lately. I'm pulled back to reality as Andrea knocks on the door and enters.

"Mr. Grey, your phone." She hands it to me. "Ana called you earlier. She asked me to tell you 'It's Jack'. She said you'd know what it meant."

The blood drains from my face as the message registers in my brain. _I fucking knew it! That bastard will pay for what did to Ana!_

"Thank you Andrea. Any other messages?"

"No, Sir."

"Okay. Thank you. Can you close the door behind you please?"

Andrea leaves my office, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closes I call Ana's cell. Voice mail. Something's wrong. I'm about to ring her cell again when I receive a phone call from an unknown number.

"Grey," I snap. I don't have time for this, I need to make sure Ana is okay.

"Mr. Christian Grey," The familiar voice speaks. _Jack._


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm so, so sorry about the late update. It is 2AM as I am uploading this. I know I was supposed to update hours earlier, but I had major writer's block. I was sat staring at the screen for half an hour trying to think of what to write, so sorry if it's crap. I'm going to spend most of tomorrow (today) writing, so I probably won't be updating. I really need to get ahead just incase I get major writer's block again, at least then you won't have to go without.

Also, there was a comment asking why Sawyer didn't know there were masked guys waiting for her? Sorry, I can't remember who it was. The CCTV was installed inside the building, not in the car park. So they didn't know they would be waiting.

Continuing with Christian's POV for now. Enjoy :)

* * *

"You fucking bastard! I know what you did to Ana," I spit. "If you lay another finger on her I will kill you. Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's with me. She's so beautiful when she cries, her tears flowing gracefully down her pretty little face," Jack teases.

"Where are you?" I growl.

"I'll tell you where we are in a little while. But first, I need you to do something for me."

"Get fucked, asshole. I'm not doing anything for you!" I yell. "Give her back to me now!" I feel sick to my stomach thinking about what he could have possibly done, is doing or is going to do to her. I should never have let her go to work today. Why the fuck didn't Sawyer protect her?!

"If that's how you want to play it then I'll just fuck her right now with you listening on the phone."

I hear Ana's muffled cry in the background "You sick fuck! You won't get away with this!" I stand, throwing my clenched fist down on my desk. "What do you want?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Jack laughs. "I want $50 million, in cash. I'm sure that won't be a problem for a successful billionaire like you," I can hear the smile in his voice. That just makes me angrier.

"Fine. Where do I meet you?"

"I'll call you in an hour to inform you of the location. Come alone. And don't try pulling one of your little stunts because Ana will be the one to suffer."

The thought of Ana in pain because of me swims around in my head. I can't let that happen. "Bring Ana with you or you don't get the money."

"One hour starting now." He hangs up.

Shit. I need to get to Ana now before he can do anymore damage. When I open my office door on my way to the bank, I see Taylor approaching me, a worries look upon his features.

"Mr. Grey, I need to talk with you."

"Make it quick Taylor, I have things to do," I snap.

"Sawyer had informed me that Ana was sent home earlier today and they were en-route to Escala. But when I checked with the building's security, I was informed that they had never arrived. I had tried to get in contact with Sawyer via cell phone, but he never answered. So I traced his cell to the car park by Ana's office building. When I got there I had found Sawyer on the floor, with 2 bullet wounds. One in his left shoulder, and one in his chest. I had called an ambulance and they arrived just in time. They managed to save him, but he is unconscious, and it's going to take some time before he fully recovers. Ana, however, was no where in sight. Nobody has seen where she went. I can't reach her by cell, and I can't trace it either. I had her apartment checked but it was empty. We contacted Kate, but Ana hadn't contacted her," He informs me in his usual professional way. Then, a lost look comes across his face. "To be honest Sir, I'm not sure what to do next. There's no way of knowing where Ana is, or if she's in any danger."

I sit silently as I take in everything that he tells me. This isn't Sawyer's fault, so I can't be angry with him. Knowing him, he was probably shot for protecting Ana. He's a good man, I should appreciate him more. But Ana is still with that jackass, and I need to get her back right away!

"I know where she is. Jack has her. He's told me he'll give her back to me if I give him $50 million, in cash. I have to meet him in an hour with the money," I mumble. Hearing what's going on coming out of my mouth really proved to me just how real this was. I can't believe I let this happen. This is all my fault. Ana is in this mess because of me. Why does she love me?

"Where are you meeting him? I'll have back up surround the area so we can get the bastard."

"I don't know. He's going to call me when the hour is up to tell me the location. He said to go alone or else he'll hurt Ana. I can't take that risk Taylor, I can't let Ana get hurt anymore than she is because of me. No back up. I'm going alone," I tell him, switching into my controlling mode.

"Sir, I strongly advise you not to do that. You have always had back up with you. If you're alone with him, he could hurt both you and Ana. You can't trust him to stick to his word. He's a slimey bastard," Taylor argues.

"Taylor, I'm going alone. Do not order back-up. That is an order," I demand.

"Yes Sir," He replies, his voice tight.

"Good."

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

An hour has passed, and I sit in my Audi waiting for Jack to call me. After what feels like another hour, Jack calls.

"Bring the money to Ana's apartment. You have 10 minutes to get here, or you know what happens." Jack's voice comes through the ear piece without introduction.

I hang up and start the car. I don't have time to sit and chat with that fucker. The sooner I get there, the sooner I get Ana back.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

I arrive at Ana's apartment in 5 minutes. As I turn off the engine, I take in the apartment. There's a white van parked on the sidewalk, but there's no sign of a struggle. Either she was very cooperative with them, or she wasn't awake. If she wasn't awake, then God knows what they did to her while she was sleeping.

I jump out of the Audi and retrieve the big gym bag with the money off the back seats. I walk as fast as I can to the front door and bang loudly on it. When it opens, I'm confronted with a tall, muscluar man I have never seen before. There's a gun sitting in a holster on his waist belt.

"Mr. Grey?" The strange deep voice asks.

I nod.

"Come in."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm not great at writing big action scenes, so sorry if it's bad or boring.

I know that $50 million won't fit in one bag but I cba to work out how many bags it's going to take, so just pretend it's in one bag, or it's one big-ass bag. Please? Thanks :)

Still continuing with Christian's POV.

* * *

The man steps aside, allowing me to move into the room. There's two more men I've never seen standing by the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Jack standing in the centre of the room, and Ana next to him.

Her mouth is taped shut, her hands tied behind her back. Her eyes are bright red and puffy from crying so much. Her face is paled with fear, with fresh tears streaming down her face. She's shaking and fidgeting, trying to get out from his hold. When I enter the room, she stops fidgeting and her eyes set on me. She mumbles something against the tape and more tears fall from her eyes.

"Ana," I breath. I just want to run to her and hold her in my arms.

"Mmm!" She mumbles against the tape.

"It's so nice to see you, Christian," Jack says my name as if it's the most disgusting word in the world.

"I'd say the same to you but, uh, it's not," I give him a fake smile and he returns it. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing," He replies. "Yet."

"You hurt her and I'll kill you." I step towards him but the man by the door steps forward and puts his arm infront of me.

"My men would kill you before you get to lay a finger on me." The two men beside the bar steps towards me, cracking their knuckles.

Ana screams against the tape. "Shut up bitch!" Jack growls as he slaps her across the face. Ana whimpers and looks up at me through her eyelashes.

I clench my jaw and tighten my grip on the gym bag. I want to lunge myself at him for hurt Ana, but I know that if I take a single step Ana will get hurt even more. "You can put your arm down now, I get the message," I look to the muscular man beside me and he crosses his arms. "Now, I have you money. Give me Ana, and get the fuck out of her apartment."

"Now now Christian, patience is a virtue."

"Well patience isn't one of my virtues."

"I want the money first. Reed, take the bag," Jack barks to the man beside me. He reaches for the bag in my hand but I move it out of his reach, my eyes never leaving Ana's.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't take the money and Ana."

"Having trust issues are we?" Jack smiles.

"Don't fuck with me Jack. You can have the money clean and clear, just give me Ana."

"How much is she worth to you, Grey?"

My eyes move to Ana's wide, scared eyes. "My life. My world. My everything."

"Well isn't that romantic," Jack mocks. "Give me the money and I'll give you Ana."

I stay still for a couple of seconds, my eyes searching Jack's face. Then, I hand the bag to the man beside me, who then opens and searches it before handing it to Jack.

"It's clear, Boss." The man whispers.

"Thank you Reed." Jack drops the bag by his feet.

"You have the money. Now give me Ana." I order.

"I don't think so Grey. You see, there's something you obviously don't know about me." He looks me dead in the eye. "I'm not a man to stick to my word." In a second, he raises his clenched fist and takes a swing at Ana, hitting her in her right eye. She falls to the left but Jack pulls her up. Then he swing at her again, this time hitting her in the stomach. Ana keels over and Jack lets her go, allowing her to fall onto the floor.

"ANA!" I shout. "You bastard!" I lunge myself at him but Reed grabs me, whilst Jack pulls out a gun and shoots Ana in the leg. She tries to scream against the tape, tears rushing down her face.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jack scolds, kneeling beside Ana and putting the gun to her temple. "One more move and I'll shoot."

I stop. "Don't do this Jack. Please," I plead. Tears begin to fill my eyes. I've never cried infront of people before. Except for Ana.

"Well well well, look at that. Mr. Successful CEO is crying." Jack laughs. Ana looks up at me through her tears.

A tear falls down my face. "Please, Jack, I am begging you. Don't hurt her. Kill me instead, take all my money, do whatever you want to me. Just let her go."

Jack just stares at me in disbelief. "I don't believe this. You actually feel for her."

I nod.

"All the more reason to hurt her," Jack smiles. He pulls her head back by her hair and punches her again, hitting her nose.

_That's it._ I throw my head back, hitting Reed in the nose. He releases his grip off my and cluthes his face. I pounce at him and push him to the ground. He shoots his gun and the bullet goes into my arm. I don't care, I want this bastard dead. I punch him repeatedly in the face. He drops the gun and punches me in my stomach with such force I stop punching him and hold onto my stomach. As soon as I stopped punching him, Jack flipped me onto my back and punches me in the face several times.

All of a sudden, the door swings open with a bang and many armed men rush in and shoot two of Jack's armed men down. A set of hands grab Jack's shoulders and pull him off me, revealing Taylor's face. I turn my head and spit the blood out of my mouth, my vision blurred. When my vision does clear, I release that Ana isn't where she was before. I jump up and start to panic.

"Ana, where is she?" I ask Taylor as he hands Jack over to the men by the door.

"She's in the van. One of Jack's men had grabbed her and ran out to the van. That's when we heard a gun shot and rushed in. She's in the car ready to go to the hospital. We need to get both of you checked over."

"I need to see her." I rush out to the waiting car and Ana jumps out into my arms. "Baby, I am so, so sorry."

"Christian, no. I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner," She cries into my chest.

"Yes you should have."

"Am I going to lose my job?" She whispers.

"Ana, you've been kidnapped, tied up, shot and smacked about and you're worried about your job?" I look down and raise my eyebrow. This girl never ceases to suprise me.

"I'm worried about you too," She gives me a small, pained smile.

"Don't worry about me, Baby, I'm going to be fine. Let's get you to the hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so, so sorry I havn't updated earlier, I've been quite ill the past week and have been spending most of my time resting. What a way to spend the last week of summer holidays, huh? :/ Anyways, it's becoming quite difficult to decide where to take this story. I have a faint idea but I'm not sure I'd be able to pull it off. If anybody has any ideas, please PM me, I'd be very grateful :)

I'll be returning back to school in a couple of days so I won't be able to update very often but I will do my very best, I promise.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Ana's POV**

"Alright Miss Steele, all your wounds have been cleaned up and covered. You're going to have to use a crutch to help you get around while your leg heals. Other then that there's no serious damage." The nurse said. I never caught her name, I was too busy worrying about Christian.

"Do you know how Christian is?" I ask the nurse.

"Mr. Grey is doing fine. He has a gun shot wound to his right arm, a broken nose and a fractured jaw but he's going to be fine. You both need to rest over the week, let yourselves heal."

"When can I see him?"

"Later this evening if you're both feeling up for it. But for now, the two of you need to rest." The nurse says as she finishes checking me over.

"I'd rather see him now,"

"Miss Steele, you cannot see him now. You need to rest, as does he. Now sleep." The nurse turns around and exits the room, leaving to me sleep.

I'd like to see Christian now but I'm in too much pain to get out of bed. I'd never be able to keep the pain from my face and Christian would get angry with me for hurting myself for his benefit. I think about sitting up to test the pain, but the drugs kick in and it's not long before I fall into a deep, painless sleep.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

I wake to the beautiful sun shining in through the window, lighting up the room. I must have slept throughout the whole night. I didn't realise I was as tired as I was.

"Morning, Baby." Christian smooths my hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't awake to come see you last night."

"It's okay, you needed to rest." He sits on the side of the hospital bed and looks at me seriously. "Between the car park and your apartment, what happened?"

"I... umm... I..." I stumble as I try to remember. Faint, blurry memories of Sawyer being shut and a van door closes returns to me. Then a man, a sharp pain, then nothing. "I don't know. I was put in the van and they injected me with something. Next thing I know I'm in my apartment tied up."

Anger fills Christian's face. "That bastard could have done anything to you while you were knocked out. Nurse, get her checked for sexual assault," He orders the nurse.

"Yes, Sir," She replies, then exits the room.

I don't want to get stuck in a conversation with Christian about what he could have done to me, so I decide to change the topic before he can start. "How's Sawyer doing?"

"The bullet in his shoulder has been removed and cleaned up, and it's healing perfectly. But the bullet in his chest narrowly missed his heart penetrating his right lung, causing it to collapse. Taylor had gotten him help just in time. He also hit his head on his was down to the ground. He's currently in a coma but he should wake up soon. They're going to keep him in for up to 72 hours so they can make sure his lung returns to normal. He's not going to be able to work for about a week or two, so we're going to have to get you a new bodyguard."

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I tried to get to him but they were too strong. If there was anything..."

"Sawyer getting hurt isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do to help him." Christian interrupted.

"I'd like to see him when he wakes."

"Of course. The hospital is going to keep me updated."

"How are you, Mr. Grey?" I take in the bandage around his right bicep, underneath the bloody sleeve of his shirt. He has a couple of stitches on his right cheek, and forehead, and around his left eye is badly bruised. There's also a white strip across the bridge of his nose, covering what I assume is the stitches from the surgery performed to fix his broken nose.

"I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises and stitches. I'm more worried about you."

_Typical Fifty._ "Of course you are," I roll my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me Miss Steele?" He narrows his eyes and leans in closer.

"Maybe," I smirk.

He inhales sharply. "Oh, Ana, if you wasn't in a hospital bed..."

"Okay Miss Steele. If you could just bend your legs and open them for me that would be great." The nurse enters the room with what I assume is a sexual assault evidence collection kit.

"Christian, I don't want you to see this," I mumble as I turn my head away from him in embarressment.

"Okay, Baby, I'll be just outside the door." He gets up from the side of the bed and leaves.

I do as the nurse had commanded and let her get on with whatever she had to do. I didn't have the nerve to look at what she was doing, but whatever it was, it was uncomfortable and I wouldn't be in a rush to do it again.

"Okay Miss Steele, there's no sign of forced entry and there doesn't seem to be any semen present, but I'll have the swabs tested just encase. Although I must inform you that this doesn't mean you wasn't raped. If you were unconcious when the man in question had raped you, you'd have no control over your body and would therefore allow him entry," The nurse explains kindly. She gives me a small, sorry smile.

That last sentence makes me freeze. No, I would never allow that piece of shit entry into my body. Never! Oh God, what will Christian say? He's going to be beyond pissed at me. We'll never know what happened while I was unconcious, we can't be sure we can trust what Jack says. This is all my fault. If I hadn't have gone to work, none of this would have happened!

"Oh... Okay," I whipser.

"You'll have the results back as soon as it has been processed. I'll be sure to put it on top of the pile," The nurse explains as she collects her things and readies to leave. "Is there anything else I can do for you Miss?"

"Can you tell Christian what you just told me? I don't think I'd be able to tell him myself." I think of all the different reactions Christian could have when I tell him that it's possible that Jack raped me without leaving a mark. I fight back the tears as the nurse's voice brings me back to the present.

"Of course. I'll send him in afterwards." With that, she leaves.

I an hear hushed voices outside the doors, and I await Christian's angered features to burst through the door. But when he does enter, he's the opposite. He approaches my bed and he looks me in the eyes as he takes hold of my hand. His grey eyes are filled with sadness and regret.

"Ana," He whispers my name and closes his eyes. "My sweet, innocent Ana."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, I am **so** sorry I haven't updated in, like, a month. I'd decided which route to take the story down and found myself stuck. So I decided to take a break and think of things when I started writing my new story, and now that story has become quite successful that I have to make sure I am ahead before updating that one.

That said, I'm finally ready to continue with this story as well as my other one. But I must warn you that because this is a tough story line and it'll take a lot of patience and imagination to write, I'm just going to wing it and write it how I want it. I'm aware that most people may get bored or annoyed and will stop reading. I'm sorry but I really am trying my best.

By the way, if you guys are liking my story, could you check out my story on Booksie called Mr. Irresistible. It's my own story, not a fanfiction so it's a whole lot easier to write haha.

romance/novel/secretelyperfect/mr-irresistible/chapter/1

Thank you guys :)

* * *

**Christian's POV.**

"Okay, Baby, I'll be just outside the door." I get up from Ana's bedside and leave the room.

I know it's probably wrong to order a rape test without Ana's permission, but I need to know that that bastard didn't violate the woman I love, and she'll thank me for it soon enough. That nurse girl was pretty smart not to question me. I just hope Ana's okay.

"Mr. Grey," The nurse's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

I turn towards her and nod. "What's the results?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Her face remains serious, professional. I don't think I'm going to like where this is going. "Miss Steele has asked me to tell you the results as she doesn't feel she's able to tell you herself."

"She was raped?!" I exclaim before I can stop myself. With the nurse's serious face and the quiet, sympathetic tone of voice she's using, I can't help but think the worst.

"Not quite Mr. Grey."

"What the fuck does that mean? Either she was raped or she wasn't. Which is it?" I feel my palms starting to twitch in anger. Why can't she give me a straight answer?

"There was no sign of forced entry and there doesn't seem to be any semen present, but I'll have the swabs tested just encase. Although I must inform you that this doesn't mean Miss Steele wasn't raped. If she was unconscious when the man in question had raped her, she'd have no control over her body and would therefore allow him entry," The nurse explains softly.

"Ana would never allow that sick fuck entry into her body. I want those tests processed immediately and I want the results back ASAP. If it comes back positive I want the police to arrest him!" I order. He won't get away with this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but we cannot prosecute unless Miss Steele agrees. Until then, the tests will be processed and we'll have the results sent to you straight away." The nurse smiles a sympathetic smile at me, then walks down the corridor and disappears round the corner.

I close my eyes, run a finger along the bridge of my nose and exhale deeply. I don't know whether to be relieved that there's no immediate signs of rape, or angry because there's a possibility that he has raped her without leaving a sign mark. But right now isn't about me, it's about Ana in there. She's probably feeling worse than me right now.

I regain some composure and walk into slowly Ana's room. I see her laid there looking at me, confused.

I walk up to her bed side and take her hand. "Ana," I whisper as I close my eyes. "My sweet innocent Ana."

"Christian." I open my eyes and look up at her. She looks so... broken. "I-I'm scared. I don't know what to do or... or... think or..." She stutters, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"Baby, we're going to get through this together. I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me." I look deep into her eyes and witness her heart breaking. Nobody deserves this. Especially not my Ana.

"How do you know? What if I have been raped? Then I wouldn't be your Ana, I'll be his as well. Christian, I don't want to be his." Tears start rolling down her face fast.

"You're not his Baby, you're all mine." I try to comfort her, but inside I fret also that she may be his too.

"I'll prosecute. I want the tests processed and I want that sick fuck to be locked away for what he did to me."

I'd never seen Ana like this. She'd normally be polite and ladylike, but now she has become a wild animal seeking revenge. And who could blame her?

"I'll let the nurse know." I kiss her lips softly before rising up out of my seat to inform the nurse of Ana's decision, but the nurse had entered the room before I could set off in search for her.

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Ana speaks up, grabbing the nurse's attention. "I've decided to prosecute."

The nurse looks to me, watches me nod in agreement and nods at Ana. "I'll get in contact with the police and I'll have the tests sent over to the forensic lab for analyzing."

"Thank you," Me and Ana respond in unison.

All we can do now is wait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ana's POV**

"What's that?" Christian asks as a nurse hands me a pill and a cup of water.

"The morning-after pill. To ensure that a pregnancy doesn't occur if Anastasia was raped."

"Yes, I know why you're giving it to her." Christian pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales loudly.

"Christian, calm down. She's just trying to help," I say, placing a hand on top of his to calm him down.

"Have the police started the investigation yet?" He looks up at the nurse for answers.

"Yes. A detective will come and question you and Anastasia sometime today, and the sexual assault kit is being examined."

"How long will it take for the results to come back?"

"A day or two. I made sure Anastasia's kit was their top priority."

There's a knock on the door and a snobby-looking man in a detective uniform enters the room.

"Anastasia Steele?" His voice sounds bored.

"Yes," I answer quietly.

"Miss. Steele, I'm detective Turner. I need to ask you a few questions to help with the investigation. Mr. Grey, if you could give me and Miss. Steele some time alone, that'd be great."

"I'm not leaving her," He snaps.

"Umm, if you don't mind Mr. Turner, I'd prefer it if Christian stayed with me." I speak quietly. I don't know why, but detective Turner makes me uncomfortable. I don't know, he just has a weird air around him.

He looks between us both for a while before his eyes finally settle on Christian.

"Mr. Grey, if you are to stay here, you cannot interfere with the interview." His eyes settle on my face. "Miss. Steele, your answers but truly be yours and must not be influenced by the presence of Mr. Grey. Do you understand?"

I nod silently, looking at Christian with an uncomfortable expression.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here. Just tell him everything he needs to know," He tells me calmly.

Detective Turner starts his questioning.

"Tell me everything that happened leading up to the kidnapping."

"Well, I went to a job interview for a publishing company. He and his partner Elizabeth interviewed me. While the interview was going on, I felt really uncomfortable when he looked at me. I felt as though he was undressing me with his eyes. But I tried to ignore it and continue with the interview.

"I got the job and became Jack's assistant. At first, he was really nice, but after a couple of weeks, me and Christian had a fall out and Jack had found out. He kept staring at me and inappropriately touching me. I thought nothing of it, that maybe he was just trying to comfort me.

"One night, Jack asked me to stay and work late."

I look over at Christian with fear, remembering that I had forgotten to tell Christian the following piece of information.

"He cornered me in the kitchen and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I froze, forgot everything my dad taught me about self defense."

Christian's jaw tensed and I see the anger in his grey eyes. I pry my gaze from him and look up at the detective.

"He took that as a sign that I was interested in him. I wasn't, I just didn't know what to do.

"The following night, Jack asked me to work late again. I e-mailed Christian to tell him and went into his office to see what he wanted me to do. He said some things, said that if I didn't do what he wanted then he'd go after Christian and my best friend, Kate. When I tried to run, he grabbed me and pinned be onto the desk. He ripped my shirt open and bit my breast, leaving a bite mark.

"I told Christian about it but I didn't tell him it was Jack. Because he now owns the company, he had CCTV installed in the building so the man couldn't hurt me again. Jack got annoyed and knew that I had told on him." I felt like a kid in elementary school saying the last sentence. "He got angry and told me to have the day off. I spoke to my bodyguard and he escorted me to our car.

A white van pulled up behind our car while we were getting ready to leave. A gun had been put to my head through the car window and they made me get out. They took my purse and emptied it, taking the battery out of my phone. Then I was dragged into the white van they had waiting behind our vehicle. The other 2 masked guys shot Sawyer, jumped in the van and drove us all away."

Detective Turner writes on his pad. Once he's finished writing, he looks up at me, his pen ready to write again. "Can you tell me what happened after that?"

"We pulled up outside the apartment I share with my friend. He made me sit on the floor of the living room. When Christian showed up with the money, there was a big fight."

"Thank you Miss. Steele, that's all I need for now. Mr. Grey, you're side?"

Christian clears his throat. "I was at the work in a meeting. When I had finished the meeting, my assistant told me I had a message from Ana. She told me what Ana had said and I instantly know what she was talking about. I was preparing to find her when I got a call from Jack. He told me to come up with $50 million or Ana gets hurt. I got the money as soon as I could and when my 2 hours were over, he sent me the address. I went over to the apartment and gave him the money. The fight broke out and my security burst in to save us." He shakes his head, a hand rubbing his forehead. "I underestimate Taylor sometimes."

"Taylor?"

"Jason Taylor. He's the head of my security team."

The detective scribbles down some more before telling us that he was done, handing us a contact number incase we come up with something new.

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

"It's been 2 days and we still haven't received the test results." Christian paces the room, deep in thought.

"Christian, calm down. I'm sure they're doing everything they can," I tell him quickly, although I am worried about it too.

Suddenly, a group of 5 armed police men burst through the door.

"Police! Stay where you are," A man in front of the group shouts, a gun waving frantically around the room.

"Clear!" Another man behind him says.

The men put down their guns and the first man steps forward, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Christian Grey, you're under arrest for suspicion of raping Anastasia Steele."


	12. Chapter 12

"Get the fuck off me!" Christian struggles against the police officer and he tried to handcuff him. "Taylor, do something."

"I'm sorry Sir, I can't do anything." Taylor looks guiltily back at Christian.

Christian stops struggling and growls. "Fuck sake. You assholes better make this quick. Taylor, nobody comes in or out of this room without authorization. Got it? And call my lawyer."

"Yes Sir." Taylor nods.

"Good. Ana, baby, I won't be long. I'll be right back, I promise.." He looks at me with sad eyes.

"Christian," I whisper.

Then I watch with fearful eyes as they escort Christian out of the room.

_What if he's put in jail? What would I do without him?_

□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□ Fifty Shades Of Helplessness □■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■

**Christian's POV**

I sit silently in the back of the police car, watching the buildings blur past. It doesn't take long for us to get to the station. The driving officer pulls into the car park behind the building and exit the car. The passenger officer exits the car also, then opens my door for me. He holds onto my arm as we walk into the building. I try to shrug it out of his hold, but his grip just tightens.

They guide me into an interview room and take off the hand cuffs. One of them leaves and comes back a couple of seconds later with my lawyer.

"Mr. Grey." The suited man holds his hand out to me.

"Mr. Young. Thanks for coming." I take the man's hand and shake it formally.

"So, rape. This is a new one."

"I'm innocent."

"Let's get this interview started, shall we? My client has a loved one in the hospital who needs his company." Mr. Young turns to the officers.

They nod and we all sit down at the little table in the center of the room.

One of the officers press a button on the recorder sat at the side of the table.

"Interview with Mr. Christian Grey. Attorney present, Mr. Clarke Young. Time is 11:47am, Saturday 19th June 2011."

"So, Mr. Grey, can you tell us where you were at the time of Anastasia Steele's kidnapping?" The second officer asks.

"I was in a meeting at work," I answer simply.

"Right. What happened when you finished your meeting?"

"I was in my office relaxing when my assistant told me Ana had left an important message on my phone."

"What was the message?"

"It's Jack."

"What does that mean, Mr. Grey?" The first officer leans forwards.

"A couple nights before, I found a bite mark on one of Ana's breasts. It had began to bruise. I demanded that she told me who it was but she told me it was a guy at work that she didn't know. I knew she was lying, she's bad at it. After we had an argument she went to sleep and I went to talk to my head of security."

"What did you talk about with him?"

"I told him that I wanted CCTV cameras installed all over the SIP building. It's my business now and one of my employers was abusing Ana. I needed her to be safe and CCTV would help."

"Right, did you inform any of your employees of this?"

"No, it was done overnight so it would be ready in the morning when Ana was back at work."

"Don't you think you should have informed then, told them that their privacy is being invaded?"

"Their privacy hasn't been invaded. I like to have surveillance in my businesses so I know what's going on. I needed to keep Ana safe. She wouldn't stay home from work and I couldn't babysit her all day. She refused to let one of my guys shadow her so that was my only option."

"So what did you do after you got the message, Mr. Grey?"

"I tried phoning Ana but all I got was her voicemail. I instantly knew something was wrong, Ana never turned her phone off and it was always charged. When I tried ringing her a second time, I was interrupted by an unknown number calling me. I answered and it was Jack. He was taunting me, telling me he had Ana, how beautiful she was when she cried."

"Then what?"

"He demanded that I give him a large amount of cash. I had an hour to get it or he'd hurt Ana."

"Did Mr. Hyde mention that he'd hurt her before?" Just his name makes me shiver.

"No, he was just threatening her at the time."

"Okay, so you got the money, then what?"

"I got a text from Jack telling me where to meet him. It was at Ana's shared house. I went there with the money."

"What happened when you went into the house?"

"One of Jack's men inspected the money and handed it to Jack. He was standing in the middle of the room holding Ana upright. She had been bound and gagged, and her eyes looked raw and tired."

"Tell us about the fight that occurred."

"He kept hitting Ana so I lunged myself at him. Ana's hands were taped behind her back, she couldn't defend herself and I wasn't just going to stand and watch him hit a defenseless woman. Especially my Ana," I growl.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Grey."

"That's it? You arrested me for this?"

"No. We have evidence that you and Anastasia have been involved in intercourse with each other. Your sperm was found in her vaginal cavities."

"Of course it was, we're in a sexual relationship."

"What is your relationship like with Miss. Steele?" The other office leans forwards too.

"It's fine."

"What about the argument you had over the bite mark? Did that anger you? Did you suspect she was cheating?"

"No, Ana would never cheat." _Because she loves me. I know that now._

"So you've never had a fight?"

"No."

"You've never had the urge to hit her, teach her a lesson, remind her that she's lucky to have a billionaire like yourself?"

"No, my money has no influence on my relationship with Anastasia. She isn't with me for the money."

"How do you know?"

"I trust her."

"Trust. That's a funny thing isn't it?" The officer leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"It can be."

"Mr. Grey. If you suspected that Anastasia was in danger at work, why did you let her return?"

"She's a stubborn woman, she wouldn't stay home."

"You see, I don't think that's how this works."

"What are you implying?" Mr. Young speaks up for the first time during the interview.

"Maybe Mr. Grey here made Anastasia go to work because he knew the kidnappers would be there. Because he hired them."

"That's fucking outrageous!" I yell. "I'd never hurt Ana!"

"I think you and Jack are in this together. Take out the little poor girl and find yourself another model to hang on your arm."

"What evidence do you have to back up this theory?" Mr. Young asks.

"Experience. You see, a lot of rich fellas like yourself find themselves a young, innocent girl, take the innocence and throw the rest away. They might pretend that they love her but they're the ones behind the gun at the end."

"That isn't strong evidence. You have no right to accuse my client of kidnapping and rape without evidence to back you up. My client has already explained the semen in Anastasia. They're in a sexual relationship, that's nothing unusual."

"As well as the semen, there was bruising to the entrance of Anastasia's vagina entrance."

"Sometimes it gets a little rough. Everything I do, I do with Ana's consent. There's nothing illegal going on." I assure the officers.

"Bruising caused by rough sex is normal found at the top of the entrance, these bruises were found at the bottom, indicating forced entry. Also, some of Ana's vaginal tissue was bruised."

"She was raped," I breathe.

"Yes she was." The officer shows no emotion in his voice.

I snap. "That fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill him! I'll tear his balls off and make him eat them!" I stand, knocking my chair over. "She doesn't deserve this shit!"

"Nobody deserves to be raped, Mr. Grey." The first officer stands. "Now, please sit so we can continue the interview."

"I think my client has told you everything you need to know. He needs to get back to Miss. Steele." Mr. Young collects his briefcase and stands.

"Interview ending at 11:55am. To be continued at another date." The sitting officer speaks to the recorder and presses the stop button.

I'm practically running out of the building onto the street, trying to flag down a cab. _I need to get back to Ana._


End file.
